Littlest Things
by anni fer
Summary: Track 1: Littlest Things - Lily Allen; One shot Ryosaku,Dedicado a Pervert-chan.


**Fanfiction de Prince Of. Tennis, **

**Ryoma**** x Sakuno**

.

_Dedicado a Pervert-chan, que la conocí hace poco pero su sinceridad me cay__ó bien en el momento preciso._

-

**- Littlest Things****.**

Miró tranquila cómo las amarillas hojas, casi cafés se caían de las ramas de los árboles; Agradecía que por lo menos algo de sol hubiera ese día y también agradecía el que encontrara esa banca vacía a la cual llegaban los pocos y débiles rayos de sol. El día no estaba tan feo, pero sí que estaba helado, se amarró un poco más la bufanda ha su cuello, cubriéndolo todo pero no desató su coleta alta aún sabiendo que si se soltaba el cabello no sentiría tanto frío. Suspiró tranquila, sí…por fin había llegado la tranquilidad, por fin estaba más relajada.

Cruzó sus piernas y miró como las parejas se besaban. Otoño, la nueva estación del amor.

El frío les hacía buscar calor, su calor había llegado inesperadamente a mediados de la primavera pasada comunicándoles que se graduaría de _Seigaku_. Llegó justo cuando se estaba convenciendo de que no habían esperanzas, justo cuando intentaba seguir con lo suyo él entró al salón cómo si nunca se hubiese ido.

Saludo tranquilo a Horio, se sentó en su antigua mesa y afirmó su lisa cabellera sobre sus brazos que en esos momentos eran una cómoda almohada.

Demasiadas parejas estaban ahí, tantas así como para hacerle recordar cuando volvieron a hablar. Había tomado con una dulce firmeza las puntas de su castaña cabellera, le había sonreído arrogante casi como antes lo hacía con sus contrincantes y había pronunciado sin darse cuenta: _Es muy largo, pero ahora tiene el largo perfecto. _

Así fueron conversando hasta que Sakuno descubrió al verdadero Ryoma Echizen, antes hablaban sin conocerse, le hablaba suponiendo que así era él, pero ya no era así, gracias a la confianza. El simple hecho de que ahora hablara más que unos pocos monosílabos ayudaba en la comunicación.

No podía negar que el que su abuela siguiera siendo la entrenadora del club masculino de Tennis de su escuela le había ayudado y bastante. Tampoco podía ignorar la gran ayuda por parte de Momoshiro y Eiji, quienes organizaban esos casuales encontrones, esos casuales entrenamientos para ellos solos y nadie más, esas casuales salidas en grupo que terminaban siendo citas.

Pero no fue gracias a ellos el hecho de que Ryoma le besara, fue por que estaba linda. Fue por que había cariño entre ambos, él la conocía demasiado como para intentar ignorarla nuevamente después de aquel beso robado pero correspondido. Ella lo amaba mucho para tratar de descubrir lo que estaba claro.

Nunca le preguntó ¿Quieres ser mi novia?, eso no hacía un Echizen. Los Echizen les mostraban a todos que ellos mandaban. Le hablaban más, iba en los recreos a decirle cosas tan idiotas cómo_: ¿Y mi almuerzo?,_ La primera vez que le preguntó eso Sakuno no tuvo otra opción que convidarle de su almuerzo lamentando el no haber hecho dos, además de cosas así nunca faltaba la juguetona voz de Ryoma preguntándole _¿Por qué te sonrojas?_ ; salían más _¿Ryoma-kun puedes acompañarme a comprar?_, ella igual debía jugársela por que sabía que Ryoma no sería capaz nunca de declararse pero sí sabía que ella sí podría hacerlo y él sí podría corresponderle o por lo menos darle una respuesta concisa; Se deseaban más que antes, cuando caminaban por los pasillos y estos se desocupaban ágilmente Ryoma robaba besos de los sonrosados labios de la castaña, _Tú eres la única con la que hago esto y tengo que ser el único con el que harás esto.-_ le había dicho cuando supo que un chico de la clase de Sakuno andaba detrás de ella. Sí, se celaban más que antes y hasta peleaban. Todos se extrañaban al saber que Sakuno le gritaba a Ryoma, todos menos él, por que él sí la conocía por que él la entendía y sabía quién tenía la culpa; Ryoma Echizen nunca dijo quieres ser mi novia, literalmente; lo dijo de otras maneras, se lo decía a las personas, actuaba cómo el novio que era.

Un suave beso en la frente le despertó de sus pensamientos, alzó su vista mientras de a poco movía su cabeza hacia atrás hasta afirmarse en el cuerpo de su novio.

-- Hace demasiado frío para que me esperaras aquí.-dijo con un tono serio Ryoma, su tono de voz era igual al de antes pero los detalles en los que se fijaba ahora le demostraban que había cambiado.

Sakuno sonrió y se levantó, su pequeña mano fue atrapada por la mano de Ryoma la cual estaba con unos guantes sin dedos, entrelazaron sus dedos para transmitirse algo de calor.

-- Vamos a un café que hay por aquí, hace mucho frío además todavía no podemos irnos a casa.-dijo Ryoma mientras miraba tranquilo a Sakuno.

Las mejillas teñidas de un tierno carmesí, la sonrisa para él, el brillo en sus ojos también para él y todos y cada uno de los gesto que sabía eran para él le hacían amarla más. Si poder evitarlo la besó en los fríos labios tiernamente, luego aumento el calor y el beso también.

-- ¿Te llevo el bolso?.-preguntó Ryoma, quien cargó el bolso con las ropas que Sakuno llevaba para su casa, su relación era así de perfecta. Sus padres se conocían, sus padres amaban a sus parejas, sus padres les tenían más confianza que a sus propios hijos y hablaban más.

Su relación iba siguiendo un camino de perfección para ellos, Ryoma pensaba eso y Sakuno también lo hacía.

-- Por suerte que era viernes, por suerte que su abuela le había dado permiso para que fuera a dormir a casa de Ryoma, pensaba ella mientras sonreía y apretaba su mano tratando de entregarle las emociones que seguía sintiendo por él desde que lo conoció.

-- Por suerte que su pervertido padre no estaría en su casa, amaba su madre por darle esas libertades y es que no se las daba a él. Mamá realmente ama a Sakuno, confía más en ella que en mí.-pensó Tranquilo y feliz el joven Echizen, quien caminaba hacia el local en el cual beberían un rico café caliente y luego se irían para su casa.

A continuarían con su perfección hasta llegar al paraíso, nuevamente; además que ya tenía la caja de condones comprados (ese mismo día había ido a la farmacia) y le había comprado las pastillas a su novia ya que esta le había avisado que se le estaban acabando.

Podían disfrutar de muchas maneras y querían seguir disfrutándolas juntos, ambos sabían que si no querían simplemente no lo hacía, su relación era mucho más que sexo…era amor, era confianza…eran Ryoma Echizen junto a Sakuno Ryuuzaki, nada más y nadie más.

**# Fin de**** Littlest Things,**

**-**

**-**

* * *

_Track 1:__ Littlest Things – Lily Allen; canción con la cual me inspire para este fanfiction._

_Ojala que te haya gustado__, cuidate mucho hablamos por pm._


End file.
